


Star King

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Codenames, Cute, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Light-Hearted, Love, Nicknames, Short & Sweet, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in which they always have a daughter but i always name her something different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Peter Quill’s daughter has her own outlaw name.





	Star King

Peter Quill’s daughter has her own outlaw name. And that name is Star King.

Her dad is Star Lord, and her mom is the Most Dangerous Woman in the Galaxy (Mamma says she’s retired though, now she’s the Most Awesome Protector in the Galaxy, especially of little girls named Adrian Quill).

Adrian, of course, has her own outlaw name- and she is Star King.

Dad says that Star King isn’t her outlaw name though, and that she’s too young to have an outlaw name. He says Star King is her _code name._

He also insists, whispering and snickering at the same time, that Mamma’s code name is Pretty Lady. He has to whisper this, because if he doesn’t then Mamma will throw something at him or give him a hard thwack on the shoulder.

Mamma’s strong. For all the protecting she does of the galaxy and little girls named Adrian Quill.

* * *

As you may have noticed, Star King isn’t exactly the first choice people would usually come up with for a nickname of a 5 year old girl.

* * *

Drax, literal as ever, was the one who got tripped up when Adrian started telling everyone to call her Star King.

“Would the title of Star Queen or Star Princess not be more accurate if you were a ruling class of the stars by Terran terminology?” He asked.

“I dunno,” Adrian shrugged. “My name sounds better though.”

* * *

Adrian didn’t come up with it, though. It was one of the guardians that gave her the name Star King. You wanna guess which one?

* * *

She was trying to come up with her own outlaw name one day, and she asked one very specific guardian for help. Her dad was Star Lord, and she thought it would be _so_ funny to have a name that was better than her dad’s (who was like the second best protector in the universe, mind you). She was having trouble figuring out which word she should use to make her name even _better_ than Star Lord.

“So there’s the normal people. And then there’s captain. And then above captain would be… President? Like the Nova Corps president? Right. So normal, captain, president, then lord. What’s above lord?” She wondered aloud, kicking her feet as she drew a tier with crayons on her paper as she was coloring with her co-compatriot. Maybe co-conspirator was more accurate, considering the shenanigans they could get into when they went unsupervised for too long.

“What’s better than a lord?” She asked her co-conspirator.

* * *

So yes, Groot was the one who came up with Star King. He still hadn’t learned genders.

Besides, Star King sounds better.

**Author's Note:**

> Because what even are gendered naming conventions?
> 
> Disclaimer: I wrote this back at a more innocent time, when the fandom still believed that baby Groot was just a regenerated Groot.
> 
> I never published this though. I just felt bad about the really kinky porn and wanted to release some utter fluff to hopefully balance things out
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact: In terms of my starmora kidfics and what I name their daughter, I only settled on her name normally being Elspeth after I wrote Namesake.  
> While I published it after, I actually wrote Little Bird, Little Bird before I wrote Namesake, and I wrote this little thing about two months before both of those starmora kidfics, hence Adrian Quill over here.


End file.
